japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Noriaki Sugiyama
Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山 紀彰, born on March 9, 1974 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He is best known for his roles as Uchiha Sasuke in Naruto, Uryu Ishida in Bleach, Shiro Emiya in Fate/Stay Night & England in Axis Powers Hetalia. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero – Phil Barnett (Ep. 7 to 10) & Zahhak (Ep. 11 & 12) *Beyblade Metal Fury – Blader DJ *Beyblade Metal Fusion – Blader DJ *Beyblade Metal Masters – Blader DJ *Big Windup! – Junta Takase *Black Butler – William T. Spears *Black Butler II – William T. Spears (Ep. 9) *Black Butler Book of Circus – William T. Spears *Bleach – Uryu Ishida *Blessing of the Campanella – Aberdeen Roland *Blood Blockade Battlefront – DJ Fango (Ep. 2 & 10.5) *Boogiepop Phantom – Tetsu Yabe *Boruto Naruto Next Generations – Uchiha Sasuke *Cardfight!! Vanguard – Katsumi Morikawa *Cardfight!! Vanguard Asia Circuit Hen – Katsumi Morikawa, Knight of Superior Skills & Beaumains *Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate Hen – Katsumi Morikawa *Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker Hen – Katsumi Morikawa *Carnival Phantasm (OVA) – Shiro Emiya *Case Closed – Raito Egashira (Ep. 545 & 546) *City Hunter 2 – Sara Nishikujou (Ep. 41 & 42) *Clean Freak! Aoyama kun – Gaku Ishikawa *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion – Rivalz Cardemonde & Kento Sugiyama *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 – Bart (Ep. 2 & 4), Rivalz Cardemonde & Kento Sugiyama *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Special Edition 'Zero Requiem' (OVA) – Rivalz Cardemonde *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Special Edition 'Black Rebellion' (OVA) – Rivalz Cardemonde *Code Geass Nunnally in Wonderland (OVA) – Rivalz Cardemonde/Dormouse *D.Gray man Hallow – Arystar Krory *D.I.C.E. – Robert Clapice *Damekko Dō=obutsu – Usahara *Deadman Wonderland (OVA) – Toshirou Kan *Driland – Belunba *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya – Shiro Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! – Shiro Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! – Shiro Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! – Miyu's older brother & Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night – Shirou Emiya *Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works – Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (Season 2) – Shiro Emiya *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo *Francesca – Ishikawa Takuboku *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu – Crewman A (Ep. 8) *Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu! – Hills *Gintama – Sniper Kame *Great Teacher Onizuka – the Spectator (Ep. 28) *Hakkenden Eight Dogs of the East – Seiran (Ep. 2) *Hell Girl – Mamoru Hanagasa (Ep. 3) *Hetalia Axis Powers – United Kingdom *Hetalia The Beautiful World – England *Hetalia The World Twinkle – England *Hetalia World Series – United Kingdom *Hozuki no Reitetsu (OVA) – Koban *Hozuki's Coolheadedness – Koban (Ep. 8) *Hyoka – Drama Club Member (Ep. 13) *Inukami! – Inukami B (Ep. 10) *Kamichu! – Inu Oshou/Dog Priest DVD Version (Ep. 2 & 16) *Kamigami no Asobi Ludere deorum – Thor Megingjard *Katsugeki! Token Ranbu – Konnosuke (Ep. 6 & 7) *Koutetsu Sangokushi – Shiryuu Chouun *The Law of Ueki – Kabara *Maho Girls Precure! – Orba *Meganebu! – William Sato *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers – Lizzinator & Trumpet Top *Mirage of Blaze – Additional Voice (Ep. 2) *Moyashimon – Takuma Kawahama *Moyashimon Returns – Takuma Kawahama *Mysterious Joker Season 3 – Rainbow Justice (Ep. 35) *Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Spin Off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals – Uchiha Sasuke *Norn9 – Akito Shukuri *Nyanpire The Animation – Masamunya Dokuganryū *One Piece – Vinsmoke Ichiji *ReLIFE – Akira Inukai *Samurai Jam Bakumatsu Rock – Yataro Iwasaki *Sengoku Basara End of Judgement – Otomo Sourin *Sket Dance – Kobayashi (Ep. 21) *Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi – Slushy (Ep. 22) & Wishy Washy (Ep. 11) *The Story of Saiunkoku – Santa (Ep. 12) & Shourin *Tono to Issho Gantai no Yabo – Keiji Maeda *Toward the Terra – Toni *A Town Where You Live – Ichihara (Ep. 8) *Transformers Prime – Cliffjumper *Tsuredure Children – Hirokazu Kirihara (Ep. 11) *Warau Salesman New – Naiichi Tayori (Ep. 10) *White Album 2 – Chikashi Hayasaka *You and Me. Season 2 – Akihiro (Ep. 5) *??? Anime Films *009 Re:Cyborg – Cyborg 008/Pyunma *Alice in the Country of Hearts Wonderful Wonder World – Boris Airay *Black Butler II (OVA) – William T. Spears *Black Butler Book of the Atlantic (movie) – William T. Spears *Black Butler His Butler, Performer (OVA) – William T. Spears *Bleach movie 1 – Uryu Ishida *Bleach movie 2 – Uryu Ishida *Bleach movie 4 – Uryu Ishida *Blessing of the Campanella (OVA) – Aberdeen Roland *Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (movie) – Shiro Emiya *Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works (movie) – Shiro Emiya *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination – Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo *Gekijoban Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya Sekka no Chikai (movie) – Shiro Emiya *Hetalia Axis Powers Paint it, White! (movie) – United Kingdom *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyo Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (movie) – Blader DJ *Naruto movie 1 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 – Sasuke Uchiha *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Sasuke Uchiha *'Boruto movie' – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Shippu! "Konoha Gakuen" Den – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Mission Protect the Waterfall Village – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto: Find the Crimson Four Leaf Clover (OVA) – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: The Cross Roads (OVA) – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Clash Genin VS Jonin (OVA) – Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto & The Three Wishes – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto (OVA) – Uchiha Sasuke *Yukikaze (OVA) – Ito Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Aoto *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk – Ernie Lyttelton *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Uchiha Sasuke *Beyond The Future Fix The Time Arrows – Horo *Bleach Shattered Blade – Uryu Ishida *Bleach Soul Resurreccion – Uryu Ishida *Code Geass Lelouch of the Rebellion Lost Colors – Rivalz Cardemonde & Kento Sugiyama *Conception II Children of the Seven Stars – Alec *Eustia of the Tarnished Wings Angel's Blessing – Nudar Atraid *Fate/hollow ataraxia – Shirou Emiya *Fate/stay night Realta Nua – Shirou Emiya *Fate/tiger colosseum – Shirou Emiya *Fate/unlimited codes – Shirou Emiya *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Crystal Bearers – Keiss *The Guided Fate Paradox – Rakiel Ijuin *Hetalia Academy – England *Invitation from the Darkness Tenebrae I – Tenji Shiba *Jump Force – Uchiha Sasuke *J Stars Victory Vs+ – Uchiha Sasuke *Jump Ultimate Stars – Uchiha Sasuke *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle – Bruno Buccellati *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven – Bruno Buccellati *Magna Carta 2 – Crocell Reeden *Mermaid Gothic – Basil Adelworth *Muramasa The Demon Blade – Seikichi *Naruto Shippuuden 3D The New Era – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Dragon Blade Chronicles – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Blazing – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Konoha Senki – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ninja Destiny 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Path of the Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs Rasengan – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto The Broken Bond – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Tribes – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Uchiha Sasuke *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Uchiha Sasuke *Norn9 Act Tune – Akito Shukuri *Norn9 Last Era – Akito Shukuri *Norn9 Var Commons – Akito Shukuri *Princess Arthur – Medraut *Sengoku Basara 4 – Otomo Sorin *Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes – Otomo Sorin *Sengoku Basara The Legend of Sanada Yukimura – Otomo Sorin *Snow Bound Land – Daemon *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 – Theodor *??? Quotes * Knownable Roles *Uchiha Sasuke in Naruto *Uryu Ishida in Bleach *Shiro Emiya in Fate/Stay Night *England in Axis Powers Hetalia *??? in Trivia *His bloodtype is A'''. *He likes Cats, Dogs & drinking Japanese green tea. *His hobbies are '''Appreciating art, Driving, Going on walks, Karaoke and taking photographs of street cats. *His star sign is a Pisces. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Tiger. *Noriaki Sugiyama, joked that Sasuke is "fearful" of Sakura due to her temper and how she acts like the boss in their relationship and marriage. Sugiyama also hinted that Sasuke realized he loved Sakura romantically and they had a bond that went deeper to the point it was unbreakable after his final battle against Naruto in chapter 699. *At the beginning of the anime's first part, Sugiyama found difficulty voicing Sasuke because he knew little about his personality; he began to understand the character at the point in the story where Sasuke encounters his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sugiyama read the manga and became particularly interested in Sasuke's development when the character left Konohagakure; he wanted to re-voice some scenes from the anime, including Sasuke's departure from Konohagakure. *In Behind the Scenes of Uchiha, a feature about Sasuke and Itachi's backstory, Sugiyama said he had become emotional during the recording sessions of the sixth season of the anime's second part (Naruto: Shippuden), in which Sasuke learns the truth about his brother's role in the massacre of the Uchiha clan. *Sugiyama thought Sasuke's line, "you are annoying", summed up the character's feelings toward Sakura and indicated a change in their relationship each time it was said. Although she initially annoys him, he smiles when he repeats it before leaving Konohagakure. Sugiyama stated that by the end of the series, Sasuke realized how much he had hurt Sakura's feelings and apologized to her after his final fight against Naruto because of this. While recording for Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Sugiyama expected to see a bond between Sasuke and his apprentice, Boruto Uzumaki. According to Sugiyama, Sasuke's personality had changed for the Boruto anime series and the actor wanted fans to see the character's interaction with his family. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS